The present invention relates to devices for delivering, administering, injecting or dispensing substances and to devices for extracting, measuring or sensing, and to methods of making and using both such devices. More particularly, it relates to an insertion device for piercing devices, for example, needles, infusion sets, needles for diagnostic purposes, sensor needles, e.g., for glucose measurement, and the like.
Infusion sets are known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,866, for example. Insertion devices for inserting infusion sets are known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,925, for example. Insertion devices of this type typically have a plunger which slides along the inner circumferential surface of the housing and which has a receiving device for receiving the infusion set.